


Sunnydale, 1945

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayor Wilkins considers some options for post-war Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunnydale, 1945

A human contractor sent Wilkins a whole packet full of high gloss photos of pre-fab houses with sharp young men standing in front of them; it made his heart proud to see such neat, clean lines of houses with even lawns.

His constituents would love them, but the demons and vampires needed fewer windows, deeper basements and houses built with steel and iron supports.

Still, expanding the town a few dozen blocks into Miller Woods couldn't hurt, and and a boom was just what the residents of this town needed.


End file.
